Would You Choose Water Over Wine
by Sun-chan1
Summary: Anxious about not hearing from  a newly married Jane for several months, Daria decides to head back to Lawndale... but are her suspicions founded?


**Would You Choose Water Over Wine?**

"Daria, you have a phone call."

Daria Morgandorffer looked up from her empty examination table; at least the last body had been taken care of for the day.

"Thanks Devon," she said to the head Medical Examiner's Assistant. She didn't usually get along with the cheerful man, but she was grateful for him right now

"It's your mother."

Daria let out an aggravated huff. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to her mother; after all, their relationship had improved greatly since she was sixteen. It was just that she had been expecting a different call. Her friend Jane Lane had seemingly disappeared from her life. Daria realized things would be different now that Jane was married to Evan, the Olympic runner she had hooked up with in college. However, six moths seemed a long time without any single call or email.

"Thanks, Devon." She sighed. "I'll take it."

000

The call from her mother had not alleviated Daria's fears. Jane and Evan still lived in Lawndale, but in the predominantly wealthy Crewe Neck area and not in the old Lane house with her brother, Trent. The Lane siblings were still friendly with the Morgendorffers, and Trent had com by one day concerned that he hadn't heard anything from Jane in awhile and asking Helen if she knew what was gong on.

This only fueled Daria's worry more. With a sigh, Daria made a decision. She was going to Lawndale.

000

Daria debated checking in with Trent before going to see Jane, but decided against it. Trent wouldn't have any new information for her and while a visit might be nice it would take time. So she drove past her old house and the familiar house on Howard Drive and straight up to Crewe Neck.

Daria was glad that she already knew Jane's address, if she hadn't she wouldn't have been able to find the house. Despite the odd above ground swimming pool or tennis courts all the closely manicured lawns and massive mansions looked the same. Daria had expected some unique Lane sculpture or art piece outside the house and the fact that there was no such thing, disturbed Daria greatly.

Out of fear that Jane wouldn't answer the door to her, Daria didn't bother to knock. Instead she opened the door and began to walk the long front hallway. "Jane?" she called. "Are you here?"

She walked closer to what looked like the living room and continued to call her friends name. Finally, she heard a response. "Daria? Jeez!"

Jane stood before her. Her clothes were ragged and dirty. Now, Jane was no fashion hound, but she usually made sure her clothes were *clean. Looking from Jane's ragged tank top to her face, Daria actually felt a tiny bit of fear start in the pit of her stomach. Jane didn't look very happy to see her. "Damn it Daria, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you and from your tone I can tell you missed me." Daria said, the sarcasm left bare in her tone so Jane couldn't even *pretend* to miss it.

"Sorry, Daria." Jane relented with a sight. I'm just a little bust here, you know?" It was then that Daria noticed for the first time that Jane was holding a ratty looking facecloth covered in dirt, which she'd evidently been using for a rag.

"Don't worry, I can wait until you finish your cleaning, or God forbid, help you. After all I work with dead bodies, dirt comes with the trade."

Jane waved her off, her tone becoming suddenly lighter. "Oh no, it's okay! There's way too much to do, even your help wouldn't cut it in half. I'm going to be awhile; maybe we could meet up tomorrow? Where are you staying?"

"Look Jane, it's nearly five in the afternoon and I'm *not* staying. I just came to see you."

Jane seemed not to here the end of Daria's statement but her eyes grew to the size of saucers at the mention of the time. "Nearly five? Damn!" Jane ran from the room but Daria could hear her from the kitchen. "I've gotta get Evan his dinner!"

Daria followed Jane to the kitchen, where her friend appeared to be mixing drinks. "Look, Jane. Couldn't Evan get his own dinner this once? I'm sure he wouldn't begrudge you a little time with your oldest friend."

"Get his own dinner?" Jane echoed. "Geez Daria, what's your problem *anyway?* I'm his *wife,* that's what wives do for their husbands, but then again you wouldn't know about that, would you?"

The room got deathly quiet after that. Jane gaped at Daria, as though she were expecting an answer but Daria stood stock still, her face was inscrutable but her brain was formulating a reply. Jane's last comment was meant to sting Daria knew, but she also knew that Jane clearly wasn't thinking for herself anymore, so she ignored it. "My problem," she said at last, unable to keep her irritation from permeating her tone "Is this house. There's not a *single* Lane original anywhere. Not only that but there's not a trace of *you* anywhere! This whole house is so neat and clean, that's not how you live. It's like Evan's taken every trace of *you* from your body. There's nothing left but his perfect little Stepford wife!"

"What the hell? What did you expect would happen when you came here? Did you think I'd fall at your feet and we'd run off together like in Boys_ on the Side_?"

Daria raised an eyebrow at the comparison. "Do I look like Whoopi Goldberg to you?" she deadpanned.

Just then, Daria heard the sound of a door being slammed open. Jane started almost imperceptibly. "Evan!" Jane cried softly.

"Jane, where are you? The aforementioned man called out. He didn't sound too happy to see his wife. Daria noted.

"We're in the living room!" Jane called back.

"We're?" Evan sounded confused. "Damn, this place is a mess, why haven't you-" Evan stopped when he rounded the corner and saw Daria.

"Daria's here." Jane said lamely.

"Daria's here." Evan muttered under his breath. His words were an exact copy of Jane's but they were smoldered in a layer of *something,* contempt, perhaps? Daria was unsure.

Normally this would be the point at which Daria made one of her dry, but cutting remarks but Daria was so afraid for her friend's safety, she stayed quiet.

"Whatever." Evan replied. "Maybe she can help you with the cleaning. Oh and don't forget to get dinner ready soon. I'm hungry." Evan stalked off into another room and let the door slam liberally.

After Evan's retreat, Daria stared openly at Jane. "Jane, did none of Barch's lectures get through to you at all? This is insane!"

Jane's blue eyes hardened. "Damn it, Daria! That woman was the spawn of Gloria Steinem and Satan! Not to mention a moaning, bitching idiot. Daria, you know this!"

"Okay, so she was single-minded and tyrannical. That doesn't mean there wasn't some *merit* to what she was saying." Daria paused for a long while. "You could've at least considered her a cautionary tale."

The silence that came after that last remark was immediate and cold enough to cover the room in imaginary ice. *Sharp,* imaginary ice. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean? You think I'm like Barch was before the lobotomy? Besides, Evan is nothing like that bastard Barch married; always ordering her around, demanding beer. Evan's not like that he cares about me, he doesn't yell at me, he just expects a few things done around the house, he works hard for me Daria; he *loves* me." Jane's voice broke a little on the next words. "And if you can't understand that, get the hell out of my life."

Daria's jaw clenched and her mouth hardened into a frown. "Jane, I love you as my sister. I understand how you feel and no matter what happens I'll always choose *you.* I wonder if Evan would say the same."

Jane just scowled at Daria and hurried along with her cleaning.

Daria fought her impulses to stomp her feet and rail against Evan; or worse yet, run out of Jane's house and never return. Instead, she gritted her teeth and headed over to the fireplace. The trophies on display on its mantle reminded her of the Tommy Sherman incident, but she suppressed the urge to shutter and started to polish the offending objects.

The trophies themselves were quite heavy. Daria was very careful in lifting them but as she put down one of them it flipped to its side and the one on the end fell to the floor smashing instantly.

"What was that?" Evan screamed from down the hall. Daria heard his footsteps coming towards them, the thudding was unmistakable. "My trophy from senior year? That was the best year of my life. Damn you, bitch!" Evan's words and glare of rage were directed at Daria but she was ignoring him. Her gaze instead was focused on a wilted Jane.

"But it was the best year of my life because we got married, wasn't it Evan?" Jane asked in a voice that was both faraway and pleading. Her eyes, Daria noticed, were expressionless.

"Oh sure, sweetie. I mean, that happened too, but running's my life."

"Evan, you love me, don't you?" Jane was coming back to herself now and Daria could hear in hear in her voice that tears could very easily make a sudden appearance

Evan moved over and embraced Jane briefly. "Of course I do Jane, now what say you clean up my trophy and then you come to bed so I can show you how I feel."

Jan smiled then and graced Evan with the look of a worshipping sycophant. Knowing that the two of them, would not pay her any more notice, she turned and left the house, got back unto her car and set out for home.

000

Later that evening, Daria sat in her bedroom, checking her email. She had still kept up her writing and while she had not received a publishing deal, some small part of her still held out hope. So far, unfortunately, that hope had been unfounded.

Daria sighed as he paged through her inbox: mainly spam and virtual rejection letters. She perked up slightly when she saw a new e-mail had come in. This one was from Jane! She hurried and opened it.

_Get on Skype._ Was all it said.

Daria frowned as she deleted the email, but hurried to find her microphone and boot up the piece of technology she rarely used.

"Jane?" she asked after the call connected; having heard nothing but silence from the other side.

"I'm here, Daria." Jane answered quietly.

"Jane, why are you whispering?" Daria asked, leaning forward to hear.

"Evan's sleeping. I don't want to wake him."

"Oh." Daria said softly, trying not to betray any sarcasm through the small exhalation.

"Listen Daria," Jane's tone was seriousness, despite her low volume. "I know what you think of Evan but despite what you see he's a good man. After you left we cleaned up the mess together. And then we went upstairs and-"

"Please, spare me the details."

"I was *going* to say that afterwards he held me until I fell asleep. He loves me, Daria" Daria pretended not to hear Jane's whispered words spoken far away from the microphone. "I just know he does."

Jane's tone lightened considerably then and her voice seemed closer again "Anyway, I have to go now, Evan will be expecting me there if he wakes up." Daria was glad Jane couldn't see her rolling her eyes. "But Evan said it's okay if I talk to you at least once I don't even have to finish my cleaning first! Talk to you on Friday when you get off work, okay? I promise I'll be there."

"I know you will." Daria said before closing the connection, but as she shut down her computer and prepared to go to bed, Daria had to admit she wouldn't be holding her breath.


End file.
